


Starry Night

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: 16 year-old Sun and Lillie are planning to go on a date to Ten Carat Hill in order to stargaze. To Lillie, this is her first time visiting the famous hill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I'm going rather slow with the transferring. This ship has fully consumed me. Also, I still want to know as to what the true ship name is. Aside from that, enjoy!

Lillie had agreed on meeting Sun at his house in Hau'oli Outskirts around nighttime as part of their date. Sun wanted to take Lillie out to Ten Carat Hill in order to view the stars since it was the best place to stargaze at night. It took around 4 months for Sun and Lillie to confess their feelings for each other after the latter's return from her 5-year journey to the Kanto region. The Alola Champion wanted to have Lillie grow accustom to regular life in Alola due to how much the people and places have progressed. One day, they were running an errand for Professor Kukui at Poni Meadow, but a storm brewed and so they had to take shelter inside a cave. To the both of them, it kind of reminded them of their time at Exeggutor Island 5 years ago when it started to pour during their search for the Sun Flute.

A smile formed on Lillie's face as she recalled their commentary on how their predicament was so much similar those years back. Then, Lillie broke the silence of how she felt in Kanto, and how much she missed everyone in Alola, especially Sun. Sun did the same, and one thing led to another, and it ended in them kissing during the downpour.

Now, she faced the door to his house, and proceeded to knock on the door. Sun's mother answered the door, and she was delighted to see her son's newfound girlfriend.

"Well hello there, Lillie!" Sun's mother welcomed as she let the blonde inside.

"Hello to you, too!" Lillie greeted back as she smiled at her boyfriend's mother. A Meowth walked towards the girl who signaled for her to pet it.

"I'm sorry to forget about you." Lillie apologized to the Pokémon as she petted it, earning an approving purr in the process. She remembered that there was abundance of those kinds of Meowth in the Kanto region; the Alola version of it were rather mischievous.

"If you're wondering about Sun, he'll be ready in a bit. He's just changing right now." Sun's mother commented. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the meantime. I'm just preparing your guys' food for your date." With that, Sun's mother retreated to the kitchen.

"U-uh yeah. Thank you." The blonde replied, feeling a tad embarrassed when Sun's mother remarked her of their date plans.

Once Lillie sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, she observed her surroundings. What came to her field of vision were pictures of Sun along with his parents. Pictures of him in his infancy, his father giving him a piggy back ride, one of him with his mother and Meowth, and their family altogether with Sun's mother carry him in her arms. Lillie couldn't keep her smile from fading away, Sun just looked so cute in those picture, and she had an urge to keep one of them for safe keeping, but she suppressed herself from doing so.

However, her reverie broke when she heard the door to her boyfriend's room open. "Sorry for the wait, mom!" Sun lightly shouted at no one.

Lillie quickly sat down on the sofa again so that she wasn't caught in the act of looking at his baby photos. The Alola Champion noticed his girlfriend in the living room, and he was happy to see her.

"Ah, hey there, Lillie!" Sun said joyously.

"Hi, Sun!" Lillie replied back as she gestured for him to hug her, which he did so.

"Wow, you look great!" The Alola Champion complimented his girlfriend.

"You're not so bad yourself." She winked at him as she pecked on the lips.

Sun wore a black pinstripe collared shirt, a black and red pants, blue shoes, and he kept on his signature hat. Lillie wore a white t-shirt with a Poké Ball logo on the front of it, a yellow medium-sized skirt, and white shoes.

"Gracious, you two look adorable together." Sun's mother interrupted as she exited from the kitchen with a picnic basket in hand. Her small commentary flustered the two teens in the process.

"Geez, mom." Sun childishly whined at his mother, with Lillie looking away with a smile on her face. Despite how cheesy it sounded, she was happy that people were approving of her relationship with Sun. Lillie's mother was a tad apprehensive about her daughter going out with someone. It didn't help that her brother Gladion was very overprotective. But in the end, they have learned to accept the 16-year old boy as her boyfriend, but Gladion warned the Alola Champion that if any harm were to befall on Lillie, he would feel the older brother's wrath.

Suppressing a giggle, Sun's mother handed him the basket of food. "Here you go, Sun. Now just make sure to not stay for too long, ok?" Sun's mother gently warned the two. "Because Champion or not, it isn't safe to stay up all night."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep ourselves in check." Lillie assured her.

"Ok then. You two head off now. Stay safe!" Sun's mother declared again as the two teens left the door, and made their way to the Hau'oli Outskirts.

The two walked to the direction of Professor Kukui's house, but instead of heading there, they went to the entrance of Ten Carat Hill. To their relief, it wasn't blocked as usual. Lillie has grown used to dark caves, a perk that she gained during her time in the Kanto region when she took on Diglett's Cave or the dreaded Rock Tunnel. She remembered how she wasn't able to gain access to the Cerulean Cave because only top Pokémon League official or current and former Champions could enter because of the dangerous nature of the cave, something to do about a violent Pokémon that lived inside. It was a good thing that Ten Carat Hill didn't possess such a history.

Once they reached the epicenter of the open hill, Sun took out a blanket which he used to set on the ground so that they made themselves comfortable. Lillie was amazed that there was little light pollution to block out the stars despite their close proximity to Hau'oli City. This was her first time coming here since she didn't have the luxury to do what she wanted because she was busy protecting Cosmog from the clutches of villainous organizations. Speaking of which.

"Oh yeah, someone is happy to see you." Sun started as he took out a Poké Ball. With that, he threw the Poké Ball in the air, and came out Solgaleo.

Solgaleo landed at a safe distance from the two as it roared in delight at the sight of the teens, especially Lillie.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted happily as she rushed to her favorite companion. The Legendary Pokémon gently rubbed its face on its former owner as she petted it. Sun gazed happily at them, he knew how strong their bond was for each other.

After a while, Solgaleo left them to their business as it settled on one of the bushes near them, looking at the bright stars in the night sky. Sun and Lillie began to dig in the food that his mother made for them as the stars illuminated the sky. As time passed, they settled down on the blanket, Sun had a hand behind the back of his head while Lillie had her head nuzzled on the crook of his neck as she took in the stars. This felt very romantic for her, and she knew that her boyfriend shared the same sentiments.

"You know, I've never been here before in my life." Lillie interrupted the silence, wrapping an arm around Sun's waist.

That surprised the 16-year old boy. "Really? I thought you've been here at least once since you've stayed at Professor Kukui's house years back." Sun replied as he brought Lillie closer to him. Then again, she wasn't able to have fun because of the responsibilities that weighed in on the girl. Lillie couldn't keep Nebby out of sight, which impeded the girl from venturing out as much at the time.

"Nebby kept me occupied, but it's better late than never, right?" She concluded, sighing in comfort.

With a nod, Sun returned his sight at the night sky. "Well then, what are your thoughts of here?" He asked his girlfriend.

"If I must say, it's rather peaceful, and the view that we have makes me wonder how much I've missed Alola." She answered.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." Sun commented. "To be honest, I'd come here every so often by myself. The ambience reminds me of you in a way."

Puzzled by his last sentence, Lillie was curious as to what her boyfriend meant by that. "What do you mean it reminds you of me?"

"I dunno, honestly. I guess by how peaceful the place is, it felt similar to your personality, a kind and loving one. Sorry if it didn't make any sense." Sun answered as a blush formed on his face. He wasn't much of a person that could elaborate on explanations.

Chuckling, Lillie closed her eyes. "No, no. I understand you, Sun. Thank you for letting me know." She assured but added more to her sentence. "But you don't have to come here alone anymore. You have me, and we can bring Hau and the others along as well."

"That is true. It's a good thing the hill is safe now." Sun blurted out, but realized that it was supposed to be kept a secret. Now, Lillie's curiosity rose even more.

"Uh, care to explain?" Lillie asked and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What happened is that I used to hunt down Ultra Beasts for a police organization." Lillie was about to cut him off but Sun released his hand from the back of his head and used his index finger in order to halt Lillie. "Hear me out, please." With that, he continued his story. "After I've finished capturing all of the UBs, I was informed that a black creature that resembled a UB was spotted at Ten Carat Hill. I don't know if it was truly an Ultra Beast but it attacked me and Solgaleo when we encounter it. I managed to capture it and brought it over to the organization for examination. Don't worry they're good people." He finished. Wicke named the mysterious creature Necrozma. It was able to refract light like a prism, which is why it was difficult to detect. Now, Sun waited for Lillie's reaction.

In response, she held her grip on Sun rather tightly. The mere thought of him and his Pokémon in great danger highly unsettled her. "I'm just glad that you came out in one piece." Lillie murmured, taking in Sun's scent. Sun sighed contently, kissing her head as assurance.

"You missed a spot." Lillie informed as she pulled him down and capture his lips with hers. Solgaleo lightly roared in approval. The Legendary Pokémon could feel how much they cared for one another, and hoped that their bond would never falter.

As the teens broke the kiss, Sun was the first one to speak out. "Thank you for the correction, Lillie." He said as he gave her a cheeky smile.

Giggling, Lillie lightly slapped Sun's chest for his corny comment. "As always. Someone has to look out for you."

The two teens looked at the night sky again, trying to find what constellations they could memorize from the top of their head. Sun made a comment on how he found one that resembled Lillie, which had her laughing. They could've sworn that they saw a shooting start just now, but they weren't sure of it. Soon, Lillie fell asleep in content. Sun would not budge an inch so that she didn't wake up. He took in her peaceful state, finding it to be quite adorable. Sun wondered on what the future had in store for the two. The world was safe from the threat of the UBs but he knew to always remain vigilant because even in the moments of peace, it can be interrupted at any given moment.

But right now, he enjoyed spending every waking moment that he possibly could with Lillie, and he knew that she felt the same, too. Soon, Sun drifted to sleep as well, keeping Lillie closer to him.

Solgaleo would know when the time was right to wake the lovers up. Nebby didn't want them to feel the wrath of a mother's worry, due to past experiences.


End file.
